


Back for you

by SparklingSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSnow/pseuds/SparklingSnow
Summary: Après la fin des One Direction, Louis s’est occupé de son fils le mieux possible en continuant de chanter et faisant quelques tournées, mais il manque vraiment quelqu’un dans sa vie du nom de Harry Styles.Romance secondaire : ne me jugez pas, c'est moche.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour 😊 Vous avez le droit de trouver ce titre cliché, car il l’est. Cependant, je n’avais pas tellement d’idées en français et je ne sais pas, c’est juste venu comme ça alors… Cliché pour cliché autant taper dedans.  
> Je dois être honnête, ça fait des lustres que je n’ai pas écrit. Désolée si vous croisez des fautes ou des mauvaises tournures de phrases. Voir même des répétitions. La relecture n’est pas ma partie préférée, ahah. Aussi… Je n’ai pas trop voulu insister sur le passé respectif des garçons. Je pense que nous savons tous et toutes par quoi Louis est passé. C’est abordé sur une ou deux lignes seulement.  
> J’ai beau avoir un neveu, je ne me rappelle plus précisément comment il était quand il avait trois ans. Oui, parce que dans mon histoire bébé Freddie en a trois (quel âge a-t-il d’ailleurs ? O.O). Donc de possibles incohérences, mais je pense ne pas être trop à côté de mes pompes xD.  
> Ah ! Dernier petit point… Je ne me souviens plus de comment est la maison d’Harry (il me semble qu’on la voit dans This Is Us) du coup j’ai utilisé ma propre imagination (et bien sûr, je me suis fait plaisir).  
> On va s’arrêter là, hein. J’espère que ce texte vous plaira. Et merci car j’avais vraiment besoin d’écrire sur les garçons. Ils me manquent.  
> Bonne lecture 😊

*

Louis savait. S’il avait été capable pendant des années de cacher ce qu’il pouvait ressentir, aujourd’hui les choses étaient sensiblement différentes. Peut-être parce qu’il murissait ? Louis pensait vraiment que c’était pour cette raison qu’il remettait beaucoup de choses en cause ces dernières semaines. En fait, ce n’était pas une question de semaines, mais d’années. Et tout avait commencé avec l’arrivée de son fils, Freddie. Ses premiers pas en temps que père avait été faciles, il devait bien l’avouer. Avoir tant de petites sœurs et un petit frère, il avait eu le temps de faire ses armes. Freddie était un enfant adorable et calme. Il avait rapidement fait ses nuits et même s’il lui arrivait de faire une crise, Louis savait comment le calmer assez vite. Il avait le pied sur l’alcool et les soirées jusqu’à pas d’heure. Mais deux drames avaient frappé par la suite et sa vie avait été bouleversée. La perte de sa mère et sa sœur. C’était bien trop pour une seule personne. Assumer tant de douleur. Son fils avait été son pilier, son moteur. Sans lui, il n’aurait sûrement pas tenu.

Louis ne pourrait jamais oublier l’amour pour sa mère et sa sœur. Il compensait en passant le plus de temps possible avec son petit garçon qui venait de fêter ses trois ans. Louis s’était battu bec et ongle pour obtenir la garde. Malgré sa carrière de chanteur – et quelques écarts de conduite – la juge avait été unanime. Alors Louis ne déconnait plus. Ou presque plus. Il y avait eu cette altercation entre un photographe, des groupies et lui. Mais le photographe n’avait pas porté plainte et les groupies non plus, heureusement. Depuis, il menait une vie tranquille jonglant entre l’enregistrement de son nouvel album et sa vie de père épanoui.

L’était-il, épanoui ? L’était-il vraiment ? Pendant longtemps, Louis avait pensé que oui. Mais étrangement l’absence totale d’un certain Harry Styles dans sa vie rendait les choses moins faciles. Harry avait toujours été son repère dans le groupe et depuis qu’ils avaient annoncé une pause, plus rien n’était comme avant. Les appels étaient devenus moins réguliers. Les textos finirent par prendre le même chemin. Louis avait simplement cessé de vouloir continuer d’avoir Harry dans sa vie, épuisé, que ce dernier ne le veuille peut-être pas. Avait-il fait une erreur ? La carrière solo de Harry était brillante, tout comme celle de Niall. Pourtant les appels et textos avec Niall n’avaient pas diminué. Parfois, ils passaient plus de trois heures au téléphone. Liam et Zayn… Le destin avait voulu qu’ils s’éloignent. Louis n’avait pas essayé de les retenir. C’était comme ça, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à personne. C’était seulement dommage… Ouais, c’était le mot. Dommage.

\- Coucou, bébé ! roucoula-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

Sa chambre était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, mais Louis ne comptait pas quand il s’agissait de la prunelle de ses yeux. Peu lui importait de passer pour le père qui gâtait son fils, il l’aimait. C’était ce qu’il y avait de plus important dans sa vie depuis trois ans maintenant.

\- Allez viens. Ton petit déjeuné t’attends.

Freddie tendit les bras pour être porté ce que Louis ne refusa pas.

Quelques mois après la naissance de son garçon, Louis avait déménagé à l’extérieur de Londres dans un petit village perdu en pleine campagne. Même s’il devait à chaque fois prendre sa voiture pour aller faire quelques courses ou aller au cinéma, il aimait se savoir ici. Personne ne l’ennuyait et c’était un endroit calme pour Freddie. De plus, l’école était à seulement deux minutes de marche de la maison. Lorsque Louis ne pouvait pas l’amener au travail, il le déposait et généralement revenait le chercher en début d’après-midi. Il avait toujours peur que son fils se sente délaissé et faisait simplement en sorte que ça ne soit jamais le cas.

\- Chocolat.

Louis sourit. Freddie parlait bien, mais c’était un enfant de peu de mots pour le moment. S’il avait hérité du tempérament de son père, il deviendrait dans quelques années un moulin à parole avec une tendance à aimer faire du bruit. Genre beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit. Louis l’espérait secrètement. En réalité, il tenait plus de lui que de sa mère et ça lui convenait. C’était peut-être égoïste, voir méchant, mais il s’en fichait. Sa « mère » ne se souciait que d’une chose : être toujours reliée de près ou de loin à la vie de Louis par leur enfant.

\- Alors. Tu as du chocolat chaud. Des tartines de pattes à tartiner, au chocolat bien sûr. Et un verre de jus d’orange frais. Cela convient-il à monsieur ?

Le garçon acquiesça et jeta son dévolu sur une première tartine. Louis le laissa manger. Il mit la bouilloire en route et plia dans la même foulée le lave-vaisselle. Il reconnaissait que parfois il aurait aimé avoir de la compagnie, mais il avait trouvé son rythme avec Freddie. Pourtant, l’idée qu’Harry soit toujours là devenait presque une obsession. Et puis, Freddie aimait bien Harry. Dès qu’il le voyait, il gesticulait dans ses bras pour le rejoindre et jouer avec ses colliers ou ses bagues, cela dépendait de son humour. Une fois, il lui avait même piqué cette chemise avec des flamands roses. Louis avait tellement ri qu’il avait été certain de s’être déplacé une côte quand il était tombé du canapé.

Et puis… Harry était si doux avec Freddie. Il le voyait comme un petit être fragile qui pouvait se briser au moindre faux pas. Chacun de ses gestes étaient réfléchis et maîtrisé. Pendant un temps, Louis avait eu peur d’être attiré par ce côté si protecteur d’Harry. Mais les souvenirs d’avant avaient refait surface et il savait… Oui, Louis savait ! Pendant des années, il avait seulement ignoré (avec beaucoup de ténacité) les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour ce bouclé beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop charmant.

*

\- Niall, je suis désolé de te rappeler que maintenant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Lou. Tu m’avais prévenu que tu aurais une semaine chargée. Alors comment vas mon petit neveu ?

Niall était son parrain. C’était évident. Harry aurait pu l’être aussi, mais quelque chose, un souffle silencieux avait murmuré à Louis de ne pas le faire. De préférer Niall. Et il assurait en temps que parrain. Il lui faisait faire un tas de bêtises, le couvrait d’une montagne de cadeaux chaque fois qu’il venait – ou que Louis et Freddie allaient chez lui. La copine de Niall, Samantha, n’hésitait pas non plus à apporter sa pierre à l’édifice.

Harry n’avait pas été blessé par ce choix. Il le lui avait assuré et Louis l’avait cru. Par une conversation un soir, Niall lui avait avoué qu’en effet, Harry avait été surpris, mais pas blessé. Louis s’était senti presque bien en apprenant cela. Le bouclé avait toujours eu une place particulière dans le cœur de Louis et le blesser était la dernière chose qu’il voudrait en ce monde. Vraiment !

\- Il se porte très bien. Ce matin, il voulait venir te voir le bougre.

\- Cet enfant m’aime, cria-t-il.

Louis pouvait l’imaginer, le poing en l’air, son visage d’homme fier.

\- Bien sûr. Comment l’inverse pourrait-il être possible ? Rit-il. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Et Sam ?

\- Nous allons bien. Sam vient d’obtenir une promotion au travail, nous l’avons fêté dignement hier.

Merci Niall. Merci de me rappeler que je n’ai plus aucune vie sociale (ou sexuelle) depuis des années, maintenant.

\- Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part. Et je vais envoyer des demain un gros bouquet pour la féliciter.

\- Elle sera ravie, Louis. Merci.

Pendant l’heure suivante, chacun discuta de ses propres projets. Il n’y avait pas de secrets entre eux. Tant sur le plan personnel que professionnelle. Lentement, la discussion dériva sur Harry.

\- As-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda Louis, se mordant le pouce.

\- Oui… En fait, Louis je…

Le silence s’étendit et Louis n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Les silences finissaient toujours par être pesant, voir gênant.

\- Oui, Niall ?

\- Écoute, je sais que tu as Freddie maintenant et tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter, mais j’ai pensé que…

\- Niall. Arrête de faire du teasing.

\- Avec Harry, nous avons émis l’idée qu’on se retrouve tous les trois, enfin tous les cinq avec Freddie et Sam pour une petite semaine si tu es d’accord.

Le cœur de Louis bondit dans sa poitrine et il ne retint par le sourire qui lui fit mal aux joues tant il était immense.

\- Niall ce serait tellement génial. C’est… Bien sûr. Je suis complètement d’accord.

L’irlandais rit légèrement.

\- Harry n’était pas sûr que tu sois partant pour descendre jusqu’à Holmes Chapel. Et… Ah, tu sais. Depuis qu’on ne vit plus les uns sur les autres, parfois on oublie que c’est juste… Juste nous, tu vois ?

\- Je comprends, Niall. C’est… Ça te manque à toi aussi ?

Niall prit le temps de répondre même si Louis se doutait de sa réponse.

\- Ouais. Ouais. Tellement, Lou. Parfois, Sam rentre du boulot et me voit sur le canapé en train de regarder This Is Us et… Enfin.

\- Câlin à distance, Ni. Et câlin à distance de Freddie.

\- Merci, mec. Et toi ?

\- Au même point que toi. Mais sans le film. Je l’ai trop vu, je le connais par cœur maintenant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Louis ne releva pas la voix enrouée de Niall. Mais Niall ne releva pas non plus les reniflements de Louis.

*

\- Ok, bébé. On doit parler toi et moi.

\- Toi, papa.

Louis sourit et caressa la joue de son fils avant de lui déposer un baiser qui « pète » comme le disait si bien Freddie.

\- On va partir quelques jours à Holmes Chapel. On va aller chez Harry et il y aura aussi Niall et Sam.

Freddie frappa dans ses mains, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et un coin de sa couverture (qui était aussi son doudou) dans sa bouche. L’annonce à Freddie était facile. Dès qu’il entendait le prénom de son parrain ou celui de Harry, il souriait, heureux. Louis l’espérait en tout cas.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu’il n’était pas retourné à Holmes Chapel. Il était anxieux et excité à la fois. L’idée d’être avec Niall et Louis le ravissait. Le sourire qu’il arborait depuis la veille en était la preuve. Pendant une semaine, ils allaient passer leur temps ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. C’était quelque chose qui manquait à Louis et l’avoir confié à Niall faisait du bien, il devait le reconnaître.

\- Doudou avec moi ?

\- Oui, mon ange. Il vient avec nous.

Freddie sembla satisfait et trouva plus intéressant de jouer avec ses figurines de Batman et du Joker sur le lit. Louis l’avait volontairement installé dans la chambre pour garder un œil sur lui tandis qu’il préparait les valises. Et cette fois-ci, il sût que l’heure suivante serait longue et périlleuse. Il ne voulait pas juste prendre des vêtements au hasard. Nope ! S’il devait se casser les dents devant Harry alors il le ferait en étant bien habillé. Sa penderie le regardait et il pouvait presque voir son air moqueur. Mais il la défia du regard.

\- Aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui gagne ma beauté ! La défia-t-il.

Comme une réponse, son écharpe préférée tomba par terre.

*

Il l’avait emporté face à la penderie : Louis 1 – 0 Penderie. Les compteurs reviendraient à zéro une fois qu’il serait rentré.

Mais en attendant, il roulait depuis plus d’une heure en direction de Holmes Chapel. Freddie dormait dans son siège auto à l’arrière. Louis jetait quelques coups d’œil réguliers et chaque fois, son cœur grossissait d’amour pour ce petit bonhomme. Louis avait eu peur d’être un mauvais père, mais il s’en sortait plus que bien. Son seul regret était que Freddie ne grandissait pas dans un foyer normal avec deux parents, mais un seul.

Le trajet était calme. Peu de circulation ce qui le détendait. Si Louis aimait conduire, quand il y avait trop de monde il pouvait devenir irritable. Entre les coups de klaxon, les queues de poissons, ceux qui se traînaient sur l’autoroute ou encore ceux qui étaient des dangers publiques… Bref !

Encore deux heures de route et il arriverait chez Harry. Oh. Harry. Louis ne cessait d’y penser depuis des semaines et… Et bien, les souvenirs revenaient à la surface, parfois. Enfin, parfois. Souvent. Et Louis avait juste appris à ne plus les ignorer. Il prenait tout. Sans attendre. Il voulait tout, vraiment. Et il voulait Harry. Mais ce n’était pas surprenant, il l’avait toujours voulu même quand il avait sa tête profondément enfoncé sous vingt mètres de sable en feintant ne rien vouloir. Louis s’était menti à lui-même pendant si longtemps qu’aujourd’hui, réaliser les choses et oser les penser – ou même les dires – faisait qu’il se sentait bien. Léger. Libre. Et c’était cette sensation si particulière de liberté qui le rendait probablement trop confiant. Mais c’était Louis Tomlinson. Il avait toujours eu ce charisme dévastateur et cette audace pénible, mais incroyable pour les autres. Il osait ! Et si cela ne plaisait pas alors… Tant pis.

\- Bientôt arrivé, papa ?

\- Encore un peu de route, mon lapin. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

  
Freddie acquiesça et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se refermer. S’il n’y avait pas de problème sur la route, il serait devant chez Harry aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. La nuit serait tombée, mais quelle importance ?

Après tout ce temps, ils allaient se retrouver. Niall, Harry et lui. Et bon dieu, même des embouteillages ne pourraient pas lui enlever ce bonheur.

*

_ C’est la merde, grogna-t-il.

La route était bloquée. Un accident avait eu lieu et Louis espérait que les personnes n’avaient rien, ou seulement des blessures légères. Mais la route était barrée par un imposant camion empêchant ainsi de passer. La dépanneuse n’était toujours pas arrivée et l’air froid commençait à s’infiltrer dans la voiture. Heureusement, il gardait toujours une grosse couverture en laine pour Freddie. Il l’avait fait basculer sur le siège avant. Le garçon semblait fier d’être devant avec son papa. Personne ne dirait rien, enfin il l’espérait. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message groupé aux garçons pour les prévenir de l’accident et qu’il ne savait pas quand il pourrait passer. La réponse ne tarda pas en voyant le numéro d’Harry s’afficher sur l’écran ainsi que sa photo. L’espace d’un instant, Louis l’observa, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. C’était lors du tournage du clic « perfect » et ouais… Harry était vraiment canon dans ce clip et…

_ Papa, tu réponds pas ?

_ Bonsoir, Harry.

_ Bonsoir, Louis. Tout va bien ?

Oh. Cette voix. Cette intonation. Et cette façon de prononcer son prénom. Louis ne s’en lasserait jamais, c’était une évidence.

_ Écoute, je ne sais pas. J’ai voulu chercher une issue sur le GPS, mais rien. Donc on doit patienter.

Il entendit nettement le soupire d’Harry.

_ Tu es où ?

_ Une vingtaine de minutes de Holmes Chapel.

_ On va venir te chercher. Le froid tombe sérieusement et vous allez finir par geler sur place tous les deux.

La détermination dans sa voix coupa toute envie de discuter. Après avoir donné l’adresse, il fit demi-tour, remerciant les personnes s’étant reculés et trouva un parking devant une supérette sur laquelle il s’arrêta. Il envoya un message à Niall et patienta en prenant Freddie sur ses genoux, bien enroulé dans sa couverture.

_ J’ai un peu faim.

_ Moi aussi, rit-il. Harry et Niall viennent nous chercher. On va bientôt manger, d’accord ?

Tout de suite, Freddie sautilla sur ses genoux et babilla ses propres mots. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, ce dialecte lui échappait. Mais il aimait plutôt bien l’idée que Freddie parle même s’il n’y comprenait rien. Il aimait les réactions qu’il pouvait avoir et si Louis ne devait pas le comprendre, alors il ne le comprenait pas, c’était tout.

Sentant le froid devenir un peu plus envahissant, il ralluma sa voiture et sourit en entant Kiwi de Harry à la radio. Il adorait cette chanson. Lors de sa sortie, il avait écouté en boucle toute la journée et malgré les mois qui s’étaient écoulés, il ne s’en était pas lassé une seule fois. Freddie reconnaissait aussi sa voix et se balança légèrement. Alors Louis chanta. Son fils aimait ça. L’entendre chanter. Quand il faisait des crises, Louis le prenait dans ses bras et il chantait et cela suffisait à calmer la petite terreur. Mais Louis chantait souvent pour son fils, mais aussi pour lui.

Les minutes passèrent et Freddie somnolait sur son torse. Il avait coupé la voiture pour garder de la batterie. Quand Louis vit des phares entrer sur le parking, son cœur s’affola.

_ Harry, murmura-t-il.

Il attendit qu’ils soient à ses côtés pour sortir de la voiture. Freddie s’agita quand il reconnut Niall côté passager. Il s’agita tellement que Louis avait du mal à le maintenir. Mais le blondinet sortit rapidement et attrapa son neveu le faisant tourner, la couverture tombant sur le sol glacé. Louis grogna, mais l’attrapa et la gardant sur le bras tandis que le rire de Freddie éclatait dans la nuit de ce mois de janvier. Souriant face au spectacle, il apprécia de voir comment Niall faisait toujours en sorte de le faire rire aux éclats.

Puis… Harry contourna la voiture et entra dans son champ de vision. Il était… C’était Harry, en fin de compte. Toujours stupidement beau avec ce sourire charmeur et ses adorables fossettes. Ses cheveux plus courts, mais si soyeux. Si grand aussi. L’avait-il toujours été ? Son sourire grandissait en s’approchant de Louis et… Ok. Le cœur de Louis pouvait-il lâcher ? Était-ce possible qu’il lâcha ? Juste maintenant parce qu’Harry lui faisait un tel sourire ?

_ Lou.

_ Haz.

Ce fut suffisant et la collision en fut presque brutale. Louis se retrouva enveloppé par ses bras, son parfum l’entourant, son visage s’enfoncer dans son manteau et ce fut comme si cela avait été le meilleur endroit au monde. Comme une envolée de papillons, il sentait chacun de ses membres trembler et il savait que ce n’était pas la faute du froid. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu froid avec Harry. Ce type était un genre de radiateur ambulant. C’en était pénible parfois, surtout en été. Mais…

_ Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura Louis.

Même s’il avait voulu le retenir, il n’aurait pas pu. Être dans les bras d’Harry, c’était comme être chez lui. Peu importait à quel point il avait fait son univers avec Freddie. Dans les bras du bouclé, c’était différent. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui disait que oui, ici, juste contre son torse, enveloppé dans cette étreinte, c’était ce qu’il voulait le plus au monde.

_ Tu m’as manqué aussi, Lou. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Oh, si. Louis pouvait l’imaginer. Et en même temps, peut-être pas. Il avait Freddie pour compenser les absences.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Harry glissa une main sur la joue de Louis dans un geste tendre. Le châtain ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

_ Harry !

Le cri de Freddie le sortit de sa rêverie et il se détacha de Louis pour regarder le petit homme qui tendait ses bras.

_ Freddie !

Le garçon rit au cri d’Harry et fut heureux quand il atterrit dans ses bras. Niall et Louis se prirent à leur tour dans leurs bras, sourires aux lèvres et bonne humeur malgré le fait qu’il n’était pas loin de vingt heures et qu’il faisait un froid de canard sur ce parking situé en plein vent.

_ On décharge ta voiture Louis et on viendra demain la récupérer, annonça Niall ouvrant déjà le coffre du Range Rover d’Harry.

Le châtain accepta et l’échange de voiture fut rapide. Niall voulut passer derrière, mais Louis l’en empêcha. Toute l’excitation faisait que Freddie commençait à fatiguer et il pouvait être un peu grognon s’il n’était pas lui. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, ils parlèrent de sujets légers et sans trop d’importance tandis que Freddie dormait. A peine avaient-ils quitté le parking qu’il dormait déjà.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, Louis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n’en pouvait plus de ce froid lui collant à la peau. Il voulait seulement se détendre, boire un peu, manger un bon repas et rire. Beaucoup. Il en avait cruellement besoin même s’il semblait toujours de bonne humeur.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir :) Plus tôt que prévu, mais comme je l'avais imaginé on va partir sur une troisième partie. Bien sûr, ce chapitre va vous faire comprendre où je souhaite en venir et... Vous comprendrez que c'est un peu mon petit rêve de le voir se réaliser, mais bref. Qui suis-je ? Juste une nana paumée quelque part et voilà xD Mais sans rêves, on ne vit pas.  
> Que puis-je dire de plus ? Pas grand chose.  
> Bonne lecture :)

*

Pendant leurs magnifiques années en temps que groupe, Louis avait été le gars qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Une vraie tornade ambulante, semant sa bonne humeur, criant, riant fort ou faisant des blagues – parfois stupides, parfois dangereuses – mais c’était Louis. La dynamique du groupe en avait eu besoin et il mentirait s’il disait ne pas avoir pris à cœur cette mission. Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd’hui. Louis ne hurlait plus partout à peine les yeux ouverts. Il n’était plus ce sale gosse bruyant qui riait trop fort ou qui faisait des blagues à n’en plus finir. Il avait changé et c’était différent de savoir qu’il se levait en silence, qu’il prenait sa douche avec une musique douce ou qu’il préparait le petit déjeuné dans le calme sans hurler ou sans claquer les portes de placards et autres ustensiles. Il ne traînait plus en pyjama jusqu’à pas d’heure, les cheveux en pétard. C’était différent, peut-être un peu étrange d’une certaine manière et Harry ne savait pas comment voir Louis aujourd’hui. Il avait été tant habitué au garçon bruyant et hyperactif que le voir ainsi, si calme et posé. Il l’observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes s’afférer dans sa cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuné. Il semblait tellement silencieux et c’était, encore une fois, étrange. Peut-être qu’Harry avait juste oublié que Louis avait changé depuis la naissance de son fils. Un sentiment honteux l’envahi à cette pensée. Harry n’avait pas été un ami exemplaire alors que Louis vivait une nouvelle aventure, celle d’être parent. Et il n’avait pas non plus était un bon ami lors des deux drames qui avaient touché la famille Tomlinson un an plus tôt. En réalité, Harry avait eu si peur. Peur de ne pas se contrôler, peur de ne pas savoir comment agir ou comment se comporter qu’il avait juste accepté, non sans mal, les espacements d’appels et textos du châtain. Harry avait merdé, royalement ! Il le savait. Pourtant, Louis n’avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Sur ses deux dernières années, pas un seul jour n’était passé sans qu’il n’ait une pensée pour Louis. Parfois en mangeant quelque chose, parfois en regardant un truc stupide à la télé ou juste en faisant une chose qui lui rappelait Louis. Et maintenant, Louis, son Louis, était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner dans le calme le plus complet, douché et habillé. Et sacrément bien habillé. Mon dieu ou avait-il trouvé ce pull de Noël ? Harry voulait le même ! Mais ce qui donna de ventre à Harry fut ce pantalon en lin noir, légèrement flottant qui malgré tout venait épouser les formes de Louis et… Ouais, ok. Louis était toujours aussi canon et Harry craquait toujours pour ce gars un peu dingue, mais au regard puissant.

_ Oh. Salut, Haz.

Louis lui souriait. Ce sourire doux, calme et adorable. Parce qu’il l’était. Adorable. C’était Lou. Personne ne pouvait vraiment le changer à l’exception de la petite furie dormant encore à l’étage au-dessus.

_ Salut, Lou. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, s’installant sur tabouret de la table de la cuisine.

_ Oui. Et toi ?

Harry acquiesça, silencieux. Il observa Louis se mouvoir dans sa cuisine comme s’il l’avait toujours fait. Louis avait préparé du café et l’eau dans la bouilloire semblait chaude et, merde Louis faisait même des pancakes. Depuis quand faisait-il la cuisine ? Harry avait été un tel connard qu’il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son ami avait forcément dû apprendre à cuisiner.

Avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Louis glissa un mug énorme et fumant de café noir sous son nez. Il y avait une petite différence maintenant. Cette différence que Louis ne pouvait pas connaître. Il ajouta un peu de lait pour casser l’amertume et le châtain l’observa du coin de l’œil tandis qu’il retournait ses pancakes sans difficultés.

_ Alors… commença le bouclé.

_ Alors ?

_ Mmh. Tu cuisines, maintenant. C’est… C’est bien, sourit-il.

Il n’avait rien eu de mieux à dire et c’était probablement pathétique.

_ Qui l’eut cru, n’est-ce pas ? Rit Louis. Je ne voulais pas juste acheter des choses prêtes pour Freddie alors… J’ai commencé à regarder beaucoup d’émissions de cuisine, beaucoup de vidéos et voilà.

Cela semblait si simple et pourtant, Harry sentait que Louis en avait bavé. Pas seulement du fait de devoir apprendre à cuisiner. Il y avait tout le reste autour.

_ Je suis désolé. Louis resta dos à lui, regardant ses pancakes. Je n’ai pas été présent, ni un bon ami avec toi depuis… Depuis trop longtemps.

Louis ne dit rien, s’occupant de cuisiner pendant quelques minutes, toujours dos à Harry. Le bouclé n’avait pas voulu amener cette conversation sur la table si tôt, mais il voulait que Louis le sache.

_ J’ai compris, tu sais. Je veux dire… J’ai un enfant. Les choses allaient forcément être différentes.

Il haussa les épaules et Harry se leva pour s’approcher de Louis. Il le dépassait d’une bonne tête et le bouclé fondit presque sur place de voir Louis pencher la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

_ Elles n’auraient pas dû l’être, murmura-t-il. J’aurai dû… Je ne sais pas. J’aurai dû me rendre compte que tu avais besoin de moi. De nous. Et que… Harry rit doucement, glissant sa main sur la joue de Louis. Tu sembles aller bien, mais je sais, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

_ J’avais juste besoin de ça, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

_ Vraiment ?

Louis acquiesça et le bouclé pensa avoir assez attendu alors, il enroula ses bras autour de Louis. Le châtain se laissa aller dans son étreinte, soupirant doucement. Il y avait du bruit à l’étage, mais ils l’ignorèrent, continuant de s’étreinte parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé. Beaucoup trop longtemps et ils en ressentaient tous les deux le besoin. Harry aimait toujours aimé avoir Louis contre lui et cette sensation n’avait pas changée.

_ Bonjour.

Niall entra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres et sans demander son reste se joignit au câlin déclenchant des rires. Cela faisait un bien fou à chacun d’eux, mais le câlin prit fin quand il entendit Freddie l’appelait. La journée pouvait enfin commencer bien qu’elle l’était déjà. Après tout, Harry Styles était à moitié nu dans la cuisine…

*

Freddie dormait à l’étage. Sam avait prit le même chemin un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient tous les trois devant la cheminée. Harry et Louis étaient sur le canapé et Niall sur un fauteuil. La discussion avait doucement dérivée vers leurs carrières respectives et naturellement prit le chemin des souvenirs et des envies qu’ils avaient pendant longtemps gardés pour eux.

_ Ça me manque.

Niall fut le premier à l’avouer. De toute façon, Niall tournait rarement autour du pot et il avait toujours été entièrement honnête à ce sujet.

_ Ça me manque aussi, avoua Harry.

Louis regarda le feu brûler dans le foyer pendant un moment avant de lever la tête vers les garçons.

_ Ça me manque, parfois tellement que c’en devient horrible d’y penser.

_ Quelqu’un à des nouvelles de Liam et Zayn ? demanda Harry.

Les deux secouèrent la tête. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle. C’était l’adage, mais Louis n’était pas convaincu qu’il s’applique dans ce cas.

_ Liam est… Il parle beaucoup trop, avoua Harry. La dernière fois, il me semble avoir vu le titre d’un article disant qu’il te considérait comme une diva.

Louis rit doucement. Ça ne l’étonnait pas. Maintenant, restait à savoir si c’était vrai ou non. De vieux articles étaient souvent recyclés pour continuer de faire des visites et affoler les internautes.

_ Quelle importance ? J’en étais une, on le sait tous. J’avais une grande gueule, j’étais insupportable. Et ?

_ Tu semble lui en vouloir, Lou.

_ Parce que c’est le cas ? Je veux dire, mec… Nous n’avions même pas encore pris la décision de faire une pause qu’il filait déjà à l’anglaise. Ok, je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple, mais j’ai été honnête jusqu’au bout. Et je n’ai pas chialé juste parce que c’était la chose à faire. Je l’ai fait parce que ça me faisait mal, réellement.

C’était un sujet épineux. Tout d’abord le départ de Zayn. Puis ensuite la façon dont le groupe avait décidé d’une pause. Mais en était-elle réellement une ?

_ Personne n’en doute, sourit Niall. Je suis d’accord sur le fait que Liam est vite passé à autre chose. Nous aussi, d’ailleurs. Nous en avions besoin.

_ Mais le manque reste là, conclut le bouclé.

_ Oui, acquiesça Niall. C’est génial une carrière solo, mais je pourrais totalement l’abandonner pour revenir au moment des One Direction. Nous avons muri, grandis et je pense que nous ne serions que meilleurs aujourd’hui. Il haussa les épaules comme un signe d’impuissance. Même si j’adore ma carrière solo et ce nouveau style, ce n’est pas pareil. Tu te retournes sur scène et t’es seul.

Ils connaissaient tous ce sentiment. C’était étrange au début de se tourner et ne rencontrer que du vide. De finir le concert et être seul, ne pas pouvoir le partager avec ses amis qui étaient vidés de toute énergie, mais trouvant encore le moyen d’être surexcités après avoir fait rêver des milliers de fans et de, sans cesse, réaliser son rêve avec des personnes qui partageaient la même passion.

_ Pourquoi on ne reviendrait pas ? demanda Harry.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Niall, le sourcil relevé et Louis la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Harry ignora à quel point Louis était mignon ainsi et se leva faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous manque à tous et ça nous ronge de ne plus être ensemble, remplir des salles et des stades. De voir les billets se vendre en quelques minutes. De cette effervescence qui nous rendait invincible. D’avoir la sensation qu’on pouvait conquérir le monde entier. Même les hurlements à trois heures du matin en rentrant à l’hôtel me manque. Ce n’est pas pareil quand on rentre seul que quand nous étions tous là. Et si on partait à la reconquête du monde ? Et si on arrêtait cette carrière solo dont on ne veut pas, mais qui ne nous satisfait pas autant qu’avant ? Rien ne nous empêche de la continuer, mais nous, les gars. Nous ensemble, putain ! Ça n’a pas de prix. Ça a toujours été nous. Nous contre le monde entier. Nous face à tout le monde. Personne n’y croyait au départ. Tout le monde pensait la même chose : ils sont mignons et chantent pas trop mal, mais après l’émission on entendra plus parler d’eux. Et finalement… Ouais, finalement nous étions partout. On déclenchait des émeutes, des cris énormes et du bonheur. C’est vrai que nous ne pourrons pas faire autant qu’avant, rien que par respect pour Sam et surtout pour Freddie. Mais qui viendra nous empêcher de faire ce qu’on aime réellement ? Chanter, ensemble. Et rendre les gens heureux, parce que c’est ce que nous faisons de mieux.

Harry reprit son souffle, légèrement tremblant. Et ça percuta Louis de plein fouet. C’était ce trait de caractère qui l’aimait tant chez Harry. Cette passion dans ce qu’il faisait et disait. Cette manière de parler avec le cœur et non avec la tête. Dans le passé, cela l’avait rendu fou plus d’une fois. Et cette flamme brûlante dans ses incroyables yeux verts. Louis ne s’en remettrait jamais de ce Harry Styles.

_ Je signe tout de suite, avoua Louis.

_ Je signe avec toi, mec ! Renchérit Niall.

Et Harry sourit. Dévoilant ses stupides fossettes beaucoup trop jolies pour que Louis n’en rougisse pas, encore une fois.

Après ce grand discours, Niall sembla épuisé et tira sa révérence pour ce soir jurant d’en reparler dès demain au réveil. Une étreinte plus tard, ils entendaient la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement.

Louis était maintenant seul avec Harry. Harry qui le rejoignit sur le canapé se mettant de profil pour l’observer et son bras allongé le long du dossier pour tirer sur son t-shirt.

_ Alors…

_ Nous n’avons pas eu ce même début ce matin ? questionna Louis, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien sûr que si. Je me disais que ça te plairait que je recommence.

S’il savait. Oh oui, s’il savait.

_ Alors ? demanda Louis.

Harry sourit doucement, le regard doux et tendre.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Réellement, je veux dire. Et ne me baratine pas, Lou. Je te connais mieux que personne.

Louis pesa le pour et le contre. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine de lui parler sincèrement ? De lâcher prise et tout lui balancer. Qu’en ferait Harry une fois qu’il aurait toutes les cartes en main ? Il y a deux jours, il était venu plein de courage et d’espoirs. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il sentait qu’il se dégonflait.

_ La dernière fois, j’étais à l’hôtel Kingdom à Londres.

Le cœur de Louis s’emballa. Il y avait un souvenir particulier à cet hôtel. Celui de Louis, perdant son calme et Harry l’embrassant parce qu’il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire sur le moment.

_ J’étais crevé, mais je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, reconnut-il. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n’arrêtais pas de penser à nous. Toutes ces choses que nous n’avons jamais osés nous dire. Ne penses-tu pas qu’il est temps ?

_ Que veux-tu, Harry ? demanda Louis dans un murmure.

_ Toi, Louis. C’est toi que je veux depuis… Euh, depuis notre premier câlin quand Simon nous a annoncé que nous étions un groupe ?

_ Es-tu en train de me poser la question ?

_ Bien sûr que non. C’était une question rhétorique.

Le châtain rit, accompagnait par le bouclé qui tira sur son t-shirt pour le faire venir à lui. Comme un pantin, Louis se laissa faire et rapidement, il se retrouva allongé contre le torse d’Harry, ses bras l’enroulant fermement dans une étreinte chaude. Et Louis pensa encore une fois qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleurs endroits sur terre que celui-ci.

_ Nous avons dépensé tant d’énergie pour garder nos propres émotions sous silence qu’à un moment, nous nous sommes perdus, murmura Harry.

Louis retint un frisson, sentant le souffla d’Harry proche de son oreille.

_ Ce fut les pires années de ma vie… J’aurais dû être heureux de ma nouvelle carrière solo, mais tu n’étais pas là. C’était un vide quotidien que personne ne pouvait remplir. Il n’y a que toi. Il n’y a toujours eu que toi.

Harry soupira, resserrant sa prise sur Louis.

_ T’avoir maintenant contre moi et avoir envie de remonter sur scène avec Niall et toi, c’est tout ce que je veux, Lou. D’aussi loin qu’on se connaît, c’est tout ce que je désire plus que tout au monde.

Louis buvait les paroles d’Harry comme un croyant s’abreuve de la Bible. Chacun de ses mots venaient se graver dans sa mémoire. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses mains étaient moites, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait espéré pendant toutes ses années. Ces centaines, ces milliers de choses qu’ils n’avaient jamais dites et qui aujourd’hui l’étaient.

Puis Harry parla pendant une heure. Il lui raconta à quel point la pause lui avait fait mal, mais il avait pris sur lui. Comment il avait pris ses distances alors qu’il n’en voulait rien, mais avaient-ils eues le choix ? Il avoua s’être longtemps senti comme un connard en n’étant pas là pour Louis en l’ayant délaissé comme s’il n’était rien. Alors qu’ils savaient tous que s’il y avait une personne pour laquelle Harry ferait tout c’était bien lui. Louis l’écouta en silence, ses doigts jouant avec le t-shirt blanc d’Harry. Il enregistra chaque confession du bouclé comme s’il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ils passèrent un temps infini dans le silence, écoutant juste la respiration de l’autre. Et puis Harry glissa une main sous le visage de Louis pour le lui relever. Doucement, il caressa sa joue de son pouce et Louis plongea dans cet océan vert qui l’avait toujours captivé.

Avec prudence, Harry se pencha vers lui brossant sa bouche de la sienne. Un contact léger, aussi léger qu’une plume. Il appuya plus fort, déposant mille baisers papillons sur les lèvres sèches et rosées du châtain qui, les yeux clos, se laissa aller dans les bras du bouclé. Parce que s’il y avait bien un endroit où Louis était en sécurité, c’était bien dans les bras d’Harry.

Et quand il le relâcha, Louis craqua…

_ J’étais épuisé… De prendre de tes nouvelles et d’avoir l’impression que je ne devais plus le faire. Je devais simplement arrêter de croire que tu voulais encore de moi dans ta vie.

_ Louis je…

_ Laisse-moi finir, Haz.

_ Je veux juste…

_ Non. Je t’ai laissé parler, c’est à ton tour de me laisser parler, d’accord ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leva la tête vers Harry et lui sourit frottant son nez contre le sien. Harry sentit son cœur louper quelques battements. C’était un geste qu’ils avaient toujours eu l’un pour l’autre. C’était réconfortant et cela voulait dire que c’était ok. Que tout allait bien, ou presque.

_ Donc euh… Oui, j’ai pensé que je devais arrêter de prendre de tes nouvelles. Et pour que tu le saches, je ne t’en ai jamais voulu d’avoir en quelque sorte disparu même après maman et… Enfin. Tu vois, j’ai…

Louis souffla. C’était encore difficile de parler d’elles. Mais le temps devait faire son travail, mais Harry comprenait.

_ Alors je demandais à Niall de tes nouvelles et… Oh, c’est monstrueux, mais je me sentais moins comme une merde de savoir que Niall n’avait pas beaucoup de tes nouvelles non plus, tu vois ? C’est horrible de dire ça, mais je me disais que ce n’était pas ma faute.

_ Ça ne l’était pas. Ça ne l’a jamais été, chéri.

_ Ne me déconcentre pas avec tes surnoms.

_ Tu aimes mes surnoms, dit Harry relevant ses sourcils, taquin.

_ Ça suffit. Arrête. Laisse-moi parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. T'es arrivé(e) jusque là ? Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup :)  
> La suite viendra bientôt. J'avance rapidement et encore désolée des fautes, répétitions que tu peux trouver. Je n'ai pas relu (je sais, je sais). Comme dit précédemment, ce n'est pas ma partie préférée.   
> Bref, voilà, voilà. Ah ouais, j'ai coupé volontairement. On s'amuse comme on peut, d'accord ? :p  
> \- SparklingSnow


	3. Chapter 3

*

Harry le laissa parler…

_ Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui… Ma faute qui n’était pas la mienne. Donc plutôt que d’essayer et de ne pas y arriver, j’ai décidé de me concentrer sur Freddie et ma carrière solo. C’était facile avec Freddie. Il est calme, sage, souriant. Ma carrière solo c’était plus compliqué… J’en voulais une, mais vous étiez toujours dans mon esprit, tu vois ? On ne peut pas vraiment se séparer de tout ce que nous avons vécus parce que c’était les meilleures années de ma vie dans la musique.

Harry acquiesça, silencieux. Il glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de Louis pour y exercer une légère pression, le massant calmement.

_ Tu me déconcentres.

Harry roula théâtralement des yeux.

_ Tu adores ça. Arrête de râler et continue, s’il te plaît.

Louis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais continua.

_ Puis tout est devenu compliqué quand j’ai compris que sans toi, je ne pouvais pas. Je n’avais jamais eu l’impression d’être dépendant de toi, mais je devais me faire une raison : je l’étais totalement.

Le châtain attrapa la main libre d’Harry et joua avec un petit moment essayant d’aligner ses pensées et ce qu’il voulait dire sans que cela ne parte dans tous les sens.

_ Je t’aimais déjà quand on finissait xFactor. Je t’aimais quand nous étions en tournée et en vacances. Je t’aimais tout du long et je n’ai jamais eu ce putain de courage de te le dire, de te l’avouer. Ce qui est complètement ridicule, parce que… Et bien, c’est juste toi, Harry. Je pourrais très bien te dire que j’ai tué quelqu’un, tu ferais en sorte de trouver un plan pour qu’on planque le corps alors…

Harry gloussa, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux doux de Louis. C’était probablement vrai. Horriblement illégale, mais terriblement possible.

_ Et un jour, Zayn à prit la décision de partir. Quelque chose s’est abîmé, mais tu étais toujours là. Ensemble, on pouvait tout faire. Mais après nous avons décidé de prendre une pause.

Le châtain avala sa salive. Une pause… En avait-elle été une à un moment donné ? Ou était-ce juste une façon de dire « on ne se sépare pas, on s’arrête juste un moment ». Lui-même n’était pas certain que c’en soit réellement une.

_ Puis je suis devenu père. Je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Mais la suite m’a complètement échappé. Tu m’as échappé et si, au début, je faisais comme si tout allait bien, ce n’était pas le cas. Rien n’allait. Je te cherchais partout, tout me faisait penser à toi. Et apprendre à cuisiner c’était… Dur. Parce que je te voyais, toi, errant dans la cuisine, jonglant avec ceci et cela. J’étais désemparé.

Harry eut mal au cœur en attendant à quel point Louis s’était senti perdu pendant aussi longtemps. Il ne pourrait jamais le lui faire oublier, mais il espérait malgré tout y parvenir un jour.

Louis lui parla du sentiment d’être seul, abandonné. Relégué au titre d’ancien chanteur à succès devenu père et c’était tout. Et même si tout le monde l’avait plus ou moins délaissé, c’était la perte d’Harry qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Cela l’avait rongé pendant des semaines, des mois et des années. Mais il n’avait jamais voulu être honnête avec lui-même et regarder la vérité en face. Et ce fut quand il décida de le faire qu’il savait. Il savait qu’il devait être honnête avec Harry et lui dire la vérité. Lui répéter autant de fois qu’il le pouvait à quel point il l’aimait et à quel point il n’avait jamais oublié ce baiser dans l’hôtel Kingdom à Londres. Comment aurait-il pu ? L’homme de sa vie avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, c’était une image ancrée dans sa mémoire et qu’il garderait précieusement jusqu’à la fin. Et Louis avoua… Avoua qu’un jour, sur un coup de tête, il avait été à l’un de ses concerts. Qu’il l’avait vu sur scène, remplissant la salle de cris, étant si charismatique là-haut tandis que Louis était en bas, caché sous une casquette et une énorme paire de lunettes. Il revoyait Harry donnait tout ce qu’il avait et Louis n’avait jamais autant aimé un concert que celui-ci. Il avait vu Niall aussi, mais cela avait été différent, car peu importait à quel point il aimait l’irlandais, ce qu’il ressentait pour Harry était à mille lieux.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s’était pas attendu une seconde à ce que Louis vienne le voir en concert et d’une certaine manière il se sentit flatté. Mais c’était Harry, il aimait bien faire le barbot parfois.

_ Tu aurais dû venir me voir après le concert, murmura Harry. Je t’aurais probablement embrassé devant tout le monde. Rien à foutre.

_ Comment tu parles ? Louis mima une moue outrée, sa main sur sa poitrine pour accentuer le côté théâtral.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Je m’en fiche. Si tu savais à quel point je m’en fiche, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du châtain.

Louis se laissa aller dans le baiser, sentant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses se tendre délicieusement. C’était un baiser qu’il avait tant espéré, tant voulu et ce soir, il pouvait enfin le ressentir. Il coula juste dans les bras d’Harry comme s’il n’était fait que de guimauve. Parce que c’était Harry, l’homme qu’il aimait secrètement depuis des années. Celui pour qui il se serait battu jusqu’à son dernier souffle. En un sens, il n’avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, d’espérer et surtout de l’aimer. Le temps ne pouvait battre cet amour si puissant, si beau. Cet amour qui crépitait tel un brasier, ni la force avec laquelle cet amour vivait.

_ J’aime beaucoup ça, murmura Harry glissant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres comme pour savourer encore un peu celles de Louis. T’embrasser, je veux dire. Et le fait que tu m’aimes, bien sûr. J’aime beaucoup ça. Et… Je t’aime aussi, totalement et entièrement. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime…

Louis ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres écoutant Harry lui murmurer des dizaines, des vingtaines et même des centaines de fois qu’il l’aimait. Et il fut heureux qu’à cet instant, il se sente parfaitement bien dans sa vie.

*

Dormir avec le bouclé avait été une idée plus que tentante, mais Louis avait décidé qu’il voulait prendre son temps. Peut-être qu’il faisait un peu sa peste, mais il avait envie d’y aller doucement comme pour savourer chaque seconde passée avec Harry. Cela avait été une lutte infernale pour rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle dormait son fils, mais Harry avait compris. Harry comprenait toujours Louis, peu importait à quel point Louis pouvait être tordu parfois. Il arrivait à comprendre le schéma complexe qu’était le châtain et ça ne faisait que l’aimer davantage.

En sortant du lit, Louis avait pris sa douche avant de s’habiller et préparer le petit déjeuné. Puis voyant l’heure tourner et personne aux alentours, il avait pris son téléphone, cherchant dans son répertoire avant de lancer un appel.

_ Allô ?

_ Bonjour, Simon. C’est Louis. Comment vas-tu ?

Grâce à sa période en tant que juge dans xFactor, le châtain avait eu plaisir de retrouver Simon. C’était un homme qui avait cru en eux et qui avait fait en sorte qu’ils deviennent meilleurs chaque nouvelle semaine. Louis n’oublierait jamais à quel point il s’était démené pour eux. Naturellement, se tourner vers Simon était une évidence. Louis n’avait pas eu besoin d’y réfléchir plus longtemps. Simon semblait dur, mais au fond c’était un homme intelligent qui savait reconnaître du talent quand il en voyait. La preuve en était, les Little Mix faisaient toujours leur bout de chemin. Notamment Perrie qui, désormais, avait une voix magnifique. Bien que Louis l’est toujours trouvé excellente.

_ Bonjour, Louis. Ça va et toi ?

_ Bien merci.

Louis mordilla son pouce ne sachant pas comment amener la conversation sur la table sans paraître brute ou sans tact.

_ Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Simon.

_ Je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses sans paraître stupide ou brutal, reconnu-t-il.

_ Et bien, voilà que tu piques ma curiosité.

Louis roula des yeux. Bien sûr que sa curiosité s’éveillerait. Simon pouvait paraître distant, mais il était curieux.

_ Avec Harry et Niall, nous avons longuement discuté hier soir. Et nous réalisons que ça nous manque.

_ Ah !

Il put entendre le sourire dans la voix de Simon ce qui lui donne un élan de confiance. Après tout, si Simon souriait c’est que c’était bon signe, non ?

_ Nous aimerions revenir sur scène, ensemble.

_ J’attendais ce moment avec impatience, admit Simon. Je pensais, en revanche, que ce serait Niall qui m’en parlerait.

_ Pourquoi Niall ?

_ Je t’en prie, Louis. Niall m’aurait invité à boire une dizaine de bières avant de me parler de ce qu’il voulait.

Louis rit. Ouais, cela aurait probablement était le cas.

_ Et Harry ?

_ Harry m’aurait soudoyé avec des fleurs, des chocolats et beaucoup de cupcakes, je présume.

Le châtain rit de nouveau. Simon les connaissait si bien que ça aurait pu en être effrayant.

_ C’est vrai. Ils auraient totalement fait ça. Mais cela aurait été pour ton bien.

_ Je n’en pensais pas autrement. Alors… Revenir, hein ? Raconte-moi tout, j’ai le temps.

Et Louis prit le temps de tout lui raconter. Comment il s’était personnellement senti à l’annonce de cette pause. Le fait qu’elle était la bienvenue, mais qu’elle fut rapidement pesante. Il lui parla de l’arrivée de Freddie et de son envie de retour, ensemble, s’éloigner un peu plus. Les discussions avec Niall pendant des heures et ce soir-là où ils s’étaient confié leur manque de la scène. La discussion avec Harry et Niall la veille et cette motivation de la part du bouclé. Bien sûr, il garda pour lui les baisers échangés, Simon n’avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Il sursauta quand deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de son ventre et qu’une bouche se déposa silencieusement sur sa joue. Il sourit, tournant la tête vers Harry qui avait prit le temps de s’habiller et même de boire son café noir, avec du lait. Louis avait noté ce détail et avait fait en sorte qu’Harry le sache. Ils se cajolèrent quelques secondes puis Harry s’installa sur le canapé, son regard vert fixé sur lui qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

_ Qu’en est-il de Liam et Zayn ?

La question qu’il redoutait. Comment y répondre sans passer pour un connard de la pire espèce ?

_ On ne sait pas, Simon. Honnêtement, nous sommes incapables de savoir. Les nouvelles sont rares de leur part, voir inexistantes.

_ Je comprends. Mais penses-tu qu’ils le voudraient ?

Le voudraient-ils ? Louis n’arrivait pas à avoir suffisamment de recul pour répondre à cette question. Peut-être devraient-ils prendre le temps de les appeler ? De leur demander ? Ce serait la chose à faire, évidemment. Louis refusait de s’engager à leur place ou de prétendre savoir ce qu’ils pensaient et voulaient désormais.

_ Je ne sais pas, Simon. Nous nous sommes vraiment éloignés, je suis incapable de te répondre.

_ Mmh. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

_ De ton avis, ton accord. Allons-nous au casse-gueule ? Ou au contraire, si nous le faisons et crois-moi nous le voulons, est-ce une bonne idée ? Pouvons-nous seulement le faire ?

Simon prit le temps de répondre… Harry tendit les bras et Louis l’y rejoignit, s’installant aux côtés du bouclé qui l’entoura, jouant avec ses cheveux. Les quelques minutes que prient Simon parurent une éternité pour le châtain, mais sa réponse lui fit oublier l’attente.

_ Vous ne pourrez jamais aller au casse-gueule, Louis. Au contraire, vous avez rendu des millions de personnes heureuses. Et encore aujourd’hui, vos fans ont toujours cet espoir de vous revoir sur scène. De pouvoir de nouveau acheter des billets et venir vous attendre pendant des heures.

Louis entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d’Harry qui écoutait, silencieux.

_ Peut-être que ce sera moins… Déjanté qu’avant. Vous avez grandi, mais la majeure partie de vos fans ont grandi avec vous. J’ai envie de vous dire : foncez, les garçons. N’attendez pas de louper le coche.

Ce ton paternaliste avec lequel il parlait toucha Louis plus que de raison. Et non, il ne cligna pas des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler.

_ Vous avez tout pour réussir. On n’avait jamais vu un groupe faire autant parler de lui en si peu de temps dans l’émission. Rien ne vous a résistez. Vous avez juste à prouver que c’est toujours le cas. Et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que grâce à vos carrières solos, les gens ont vu à quel point vous avez muri.

Et voilà. Louis pleurait. C’était trop d’un coup. Depuis quand était-il devenu une telle madeleine, déjà ? Avait-il loupé l’information à ce sujet ?

Sans prévenir, on lui arracha le téléphone. Niall sauta par-dessus le canapé et s’installa sur les jambes allongées de Louis, lui tirant un petit cri.

_ Salut Simon, c’est Niall. Ça va ?

_ Bonjour Niall. J’imagine qu’Harry est par là aussi ?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça le blondinet. Il tente de réconforter Louis qui est devenu une âme sensible depuis qu’il est père.

Louis put parfaitement entendre le rire grave de Simon et en retour, il essaya de le frapper, déclenchant leurs rires et celui de Sam qu’il n’avait pas vu arriver. Elle tenait Freddie dans ses bras et quand le garçon vit son père, il tendit les bras à son tour. Son fils s’agrippa à son t-shirt et tenta d’essuyer les larmes de son père, mais il lui fit plus mal qu’autre chose, pourtant Louis le serra contre lui et claque un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Je vous attends à mon bureau dès la semaine prochaine. Ne soyez pas en retard.

_ Nous y serons, Simon. Merci.

Niall raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Un silence s’installa pendant de longues secondes. Il s’étira d’un bout à l’autre avant qu’il n’y ait une explosion de rires, de cris et de larmes. Beaucoup de larmes… Et non, Louis n’était définitivement pas le seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, Louis faisait tourner son téléphone dans sa main, les yeux dans le vague. Freddie était en train de jouer avec Niall tandis qu’Harry et Sam étaient descendu en ville faire quelques courses. Il observait le jour décliner lentement et son cerveau ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de penser à Liam. Si Liam et lui avaient rencontré beaucoup de déboires, Liam restait un pilier du groupe. Il n’avait jamais balayé la question d’un retour possible, au contraire. Il avait toujours été emballé par cette idée. Mais les choses étaient-elles différentes aujourd’hui ?

_ Veux-tu que je l’appelle ? demanda Niall.

Le châtain se tourna vers lui. Niall était allongé par terre, Freddie sur son ventre et utilisant son visage comme arène de combat entre Batman et le Joker.

_ Je pense que je devrais le faire, dit Louis.

Niall acquiesça… Louis souffla et chercha le prénom de Liam dans son répertoire avant de lancer l’appel. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il mordilla son pouce dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant – bien que ça ne fonctionnait pas. La première sonnerie passa, puis la seconde, la troisième et au milieu de la quatrième, Liam décrocha faisant presque perdre les moyens à Louis.

_ Louis ? Salut, comment tu vas ?

Liam semblait ravi de l’entendre au téléphone quoiqu’un peu surpris. Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés en mauvais termes, mais quelques rancœurs subsistaient toujours. 

_ Salut, Liam. Ça va et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Bien. Non du tout. Ça me fait plaisir de t’entendre.

La tension s’échappa doucement des épaules de Louis et il se redressa faisant face au coucher de soleil et débita tout ce qu’il avait à dire. Il ne laisse pas le temps à Liam d’en placer une. Il lui parlait, lui avouait que la scène lui manquait tout comme être eux. Il parla de la semaine qu’ils passaient et surtout de l’appel de Simon. Niall ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux et quand il eut terminé, Louis mit le haut-parleur.

_ Wow… Si je m’attendais à ça, rit Liam nerveusement. Je veux dire… J’ai toujours pensé que c’était Niall qui m’appellerait.

Louis fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Souffla Louis.

Niall tapota sa cuisse avec un sourire.

_ Revenir, hein ? Je serais complète stupide de ne pas vouloir le faire. C’était génial avec vous, les gars.

_ Nous attendons que toi, mec, dit Niall.

_ Hé, Ni. Content de t’entendre. Alors… Nous quatre ou Zayn aussi ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu’il voudra, répondit honnêtement Niall. Mais comme tu es le plus proche de lui, j’imagine que tu peux lui en toucher deux mots ? Enfin, je ne sais pas… Il s’est plutôt coupé de nous après son départ.

_ Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Je vais lui en parler, mais je pense que nous connaissons tous la réponse, malheureusement.

_ Nous avons continué sans lui, nous pouvons recommencer, dit Louis.

C’était vrai, personne ne le nia ou tenta de le contredire. Au fil de la discussion, Liam sembla se détendre un peu à chaque fois et tout commença à redevenir naturel et normal entre eux. Ils brisèrent cette barrière qui s’était installée depuis le début de leur « pause » et Louis fut satisfait quand il raccrocha. Liam acceptait d’être dès la semaine prochaine dans le bureau Simon et c’était bon signe.

_ On va vraiment le refaire, murmura Niall.

Louis sourit et acquiesça furieusement de la tête. Comme pour soutenir son père et son parrain, Freddie rota.

*

La venue de Niall et Louis à Holmes Chapel n’avait pas échappé aux réseaux sociaux. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais personne n’y porta attention. Le reste de la semaine avait été géniale. Beaucoup de rires, de souvenirs partagés et de baisers volés. Niall n’avait rien dit quand, en redescendant dans la nuit pour un verre d’eau, il avait aperçu Louis et Harry se quittaient dans un dernier baiser devant la chambre de Louis. Il avait simplement souri, heureux.

Quand ils seraient prêts, ils en parleraient, pas avant. Niall ne voulait mettre la pression à personne et puis… Louis et Harry, ça avait été écrit quelque part à un moment donné. Alors hausser les épaules, sourire et ne rien avait été la bonne réaction, il le savait.

Il était neuf heures, un lundi matin. Londres était déjà bien réveillé et dans une salle d’attente d’un prestigieux studio, quatre jeunes hommes attendaient en silence tandis qu’un petit garçon faisait des bruits de moteurs de voitures. Il n’y avait pas de tension particulière, mais en y faisant attention, on pouvait sentir une pointe d’excitation. Avant, ils auraient probablement semé la zizanie, mais plus maintenant. Et Louis réalisé qu’en effet, ils avaient muri. Et pas qu’un peu. Lorsque Simon sortit de son bureau, tous se levèrent d’un même mouvement. L’homme les observa tour à tour pendant un moment. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement d’une pointe de fierté et Louis en fut fier. Il avait devant lui quatre énergumènes qui, aujourd’hui, étaient devenu des hommes et qui ne voulaient qu’une chose : repartir, ensemble.

_ Ça fait du bien de vous voir tous les quatre, sourit-il.

Louis ressentait la même chose. Il se sentait bien et avait envie de sourire juste parce qu’il était heureux. En entrant dans le bureau, Harry glissa une main dans le bas de son dos, il en apprécia la sensation avant de s’asseoir entre Harry et Niall. Liam étant tout à droite. Freddie se baladait dans le bureau et tapa dans le siège de Simon qui baissa la tête et lui sourit caressant le haut de son crâne du bout des doigts.

_ Je me suis un peu renseigné pour savoir vers quel label vous seriez le plus à l’aise et je pense que le tiens est le plus approprié, Louis.

Le châtain hocha la tête, satisfait. Le label de Louis était déjà au point pour tout ce qui le concernait – Freddie y compris.

_ Bien sûr, nous aurons toute la partie administrative à voir. Mais les garçons, il faut comprendre quelque chose d’important… Simon croisa ses doigts sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant lui donnant un air plus grave. Si vous revenez, ce ne sera pas pour quelques mois. Vos fans vous soutiennent et vous sont d’une fidélité sans faille. Si vos carrières solos sont importantes, celle du groupe aussi et vous ne pourrez pas revenir pour deux concerts avant de repartir.

Plutôt mourir que de les délaisser de nouveau, pensa Louis. Il refusait l’idée de revoir des larmes sur le visage de ses fans. Ils devaient sourire, rire et être heureux. C’était tout ce que Louis voulait voir.

_ Nous allons également devoir prendre en compte le fait que tu es parent, Louis. De ce fait, les tournées seront plus longues. Les dates moins rapprochées.

_ C’est normal, intervint Liam. Je pense parler pour tout le monde, nos fans également, que nous n’aurons pas le même rythme qu’avant. Entre nos propres carrières et Freddie, nous allons devoir trouver le bon équilibre. Je préfère passer douze mois sur une tournée et être sûr que tout le monde va bien, plutôt que six et que tout le monde devienne fous après ça.

Le « daddy direction » était de retour. Freddie tapa sur la cuisse de Simon et tendit ses bras. L’homme sourit et le porta, le calant contre son torse.

_ Votre vie va littéralement tourner autour de ce jeune homme, annonça Simon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Louis qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Nous n’allons pas l’annoncer tout de suite. Je vais m’occuper de tous les papiers. Faites vos tournées personnelles, continuez ainsi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Oh et si vous écrivez, faite-le encore plus.

Pendant les moins qui suivirent, chacun continua son train de vie. Bien sûr, celles de Louis et Harry changèrent. Ils tentaient de se voir le plus souvent possible et il n’était pas rare de voir Harry ou Louis à un concert de l’autre. C’était plus souvent Harry, car ce dernier voulait protéger Freddie avant tout. Et Louis l’aimait tellement pour ça. S’il y avait encore des choses à arranger, ils avançaient au jour le jour sans se soucier des détails, parce qu’après tout, ils étaient ensemble maintenant et plus rien n’était aussi important – enfin, bien sûr qu’il y avait des tas d’autres choses importantes.

Puis un jour… Un jour, ils étaient tous ensemble sur de confortables fauteuils devant un public silencieux. Le présentateur faisait un récap de leur parcours depuis xFactor, depuis cet instant où tout avait commencé. Personne ne s’y attendait, personne n’y croyait. Tous imaginaient qu’ils étaient là, parce qu’ils le voulaient et étaient un nostalgique. Mais Louis refusa de leur faire croire plus longtemps quoique ce soit. Alors il toussa légèrement et sourit au public.

_ Nous aimerions vous dévoilez en avant-première le nouveau titre du nouvel album des One Direction.

Et à partir de cette annonce, tout devint un putain de délire.

*

Les premières notes de « Up All Night » raisonnèrent dans la salle comme un mur de son géant. Louis attrapa la main d’Harry et Niall. Harry prit celle de Liam. Les cris s’élevèrent, les lumières s’allumèrent. Et ils avancèrent, ensemble, main dans la main avant que Liam ne chante les premières notes.

Ils étaient de retour !

**_« This is not the end… »_ **

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fin qui me vend du rêve même si elle n’est pas du tout à la hauteur. Elle semble bâclée, mais honnêtement si j’avais toute l’histoire en tête, je sentais que j’allais repartir dans des répétitions, j’ai préféré éviter. J'ai délaissé la romance sur ce chapitre, simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie d'épiloguer dessus. Puis j'ai de nouveaux trucs en tête où la romance sera plus mise en avant - promis.  
> Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas :)  
> \- SparklingSnow


End file.
